28th of April
by Deaths Lie
Summary: I now pronounce you man and alien wusband. Yuki and Harus wedding.


It was 4:40 a.m. on April 28th a Sunday. Mostly everyone from Enoshima knew about the event that was taking place that day. It was the day that two of the heroes were getting married. The day had finally came for Haru and Yuki's wedding. The wedding was going to start soon at the crack of dawn. The audience which because Haru is so easy to get along with had grown huge.

Yuki could hear the noise and was feeling restless. "It's fine Yuki. You remember everything you have to say right?" Natsuki said trying to calm the red head down before he made the face.

"Yeah. Everything is ready right? Is Haru in his outfit?" Yuki was having a bit of a hard to fully concentrating. Between the crowd and Natsuki in a short dark blue dress with a sparkles coming across his chest shaping into a dolphin leaping into his back. Not only was Natsuki wearing the dress his hair ,that was to his shoulders now, had long blue and white ribbons streaming from his slightly pulled back hair. "Why did Haru make you wear a dress again?"

"Because you guys made me the maid of honor and Akira the best man. I don't actually mind the dress too much." Natsuki said fiddling with his shoulder less sleeves.

"Really?" Yuki didn't mind not being able to focus. In the end it was helping him forget about his nerves.

"No the dress isn't the worst of this get up. The make up and jewelry are kind of bad. The hair might be bad, but they waxed my brows, legs and even my arms for this, that wins. Then again these underwear are really bothersome too." Natsuki said while running his hands over his smooth hairless skin. "Hey Yuki its time for you to go out."

Yuki was looking over the audience without anyone at his side he was starting to sweat. When the music started he started to relax. The first people he saw was Akira and Natsuki. Natsuki was taller then Akira in the heels and it almost made him giggle.

Then came Sakura in a flowing pink dress, with no heels un like her brother. Behind her was Keito, Haru, and Ayumi walking in the just laid cherry blossoms. Keito and Ayumi wore black suits with bright ties like Akira and him. Yuki didn't pay much attention to them his eyes were glued on Haru in his long flowing gown. It was rainbow and sparkling, making Harus eyes stand out more.

Yuki thought Haru was going to wear a white suit but he was somehow even more gorgeous in it. They got up and then Koko came out to begin the ceremony.

"We gather here today to unit Yuki Sanada and Haru uh the alien! The time to make the ultimate promise is um now! Thank a bunch to everyone who came." Koko was forgetting lines and repeating but she got everything and it came to the vows. " Do Yuki Sanada take this alien man to be your loftily wedded life partner and husband?"

"I do?" Yuki said quietly too quiet for the microphone to pick up. Koko gave him a look and pointed to her water pistol at her hip."Ehhem. I Do."

"And do you Haru the alien take this human man to be your loftily wedded husband?"

"I do!" Haru said with a slight jump.

"Then the you may now kiss the bride." Yuki practically pounced Haru. He had been wanting to kiss his beautiful boyfriend, no husband, for sometime now.

"Wait, wait, wait guys I forgot something." Koko slightly yelled at the pair making out. " Rings!" Tapioca came in in a velvet cape with a ring bearing hat on his head. She handed them the rings and the slipped them on. " I now pronounce you man and husband."

The Audience went wild with excitement acrazy from either that took too long and they had to pee but probably because the cutest couple in Enoshima were now married.

"I'm throwing the bouquet now! Careful of the lures!" Then he threw it up behind him. Erika caught it single handedly, probably because no one else was about to grab a spinning bouquet with hooks in it.

"I caught it and I didn't get cut somehow!" Erika said before coming over to congratulate the newlyweds.

**Authors Note: **Yo my date I chose was great right? Its the correct time and everything. This is actually as far as place goes correct. Yay. I wrote it like a month ago but kept forgettin to post.


End file.
